Mielőtt elered az eső
by Sae Arara
Summary: Egy szoba, két férfi s egy perc, amikor semmi sem számít.


Mielőtt elered az eső

Írta: Sae Arara

Rating: R-16

Fandom: Death Note

Pár: Kira x L

Ott állt a fiú, a férfi előtt, aki a fő gyanúsítottja volt, akiről a százalékok csekélysége ellenére is tudta, hogy ő Kira. Most mégis… megőrült a vágytól, hogy megérinthesse. Hogy valamelyikük áthidalja azt a pár centimétert, ami elválasztja őket, és megtegyék azt, amire mindketten, talán már az első perctől kezdve kétségbeesetten vágynak.

Nem tudta, hogyan jutottak odáig, hogy egy kamera és Misa mentes helyen álljanak egymással szemben, s csak nézzék a másikat szavak nélkül, mert nem volt mi elhangozzon. A szexuális feszültség, amely hosszú ideje ott pattogott körülöttük, most robbanni készült.  
Tudta, hogy mind a ketten akarják.

Raitou tekintete mindent elárult neki. De e megerősítés nélkül is biztos volt benne. Tudta, mert a fiú volt az ő másik fele. Az, aki egésszé tette. Az egyetlen ember, aki megérti. Olyanok voltak, mint az érem, melynek két oldalát nem lehet elválasztani, de azok soha nem láthatják egymást. Mint a tenger és az ég, melyek soha nem mosódhatnak egybe, bármennyire is nyújtják karjaikat egymás felé. Fehér és fekete. Yin és Yang. Jó és rossz. L és Kira.  
S ezért nem mozdult. Mert minden hiába való lett volna. Ha az előtt találkoznak, hogy Raitou Kirává lett volna, a légkör kettejük között most más volna. Feszültség mentes, örömteli és… boldog. De ellenfelek. Életre és halálra. A feszültség közöttük rombolni, tépni, ölni és pusztítani akart.  
Életében először hinni akarta, hogy újjászülethet minden racionalitása ellenére. Mert akkor megkaphatnák azt, amit az Élet kegyetlensége és szeszélye most elvesz tőlük: a közös jövőt.  
Megremegett és ökölbe szorított a kezét.  
Raitou lépett. A távolság semmivé vált, de közben még nagyobbra nőtt.

A félelem elszorította L torkát. Ha most megteszik, csak tovább rontanak az amúgy is fájdalmas helyzeten.  
- Tudom, hogy te vagy Kira Raitou-kun – suttogta halkan, belekapaszkodva a pislákoló reménybe, hogyha erre tereli a szót, elkerülheti az elkerülhetetlent. De Raitou csak mosolyogva megérintette az arcát.

- Tudom, hogy tudod Ryuuzaki - felelte halkan. L szemei tágranyíltak. – De sosem fogod bebizonyítani. – folytatta Raitou és megcsókolta a detektívet. Lágyan, gyengéden.  
A benne élő szörnyeteg üvöltve követelt még többet. Raitou nézte a másikat és arra gondolt, bárcsak ne így lenne. Bárcsak ne kellene megtennie. L élete a kezében volt. Övé volt a döntés, hogy életben marad-e vagy sem. Mert tervében nem volt hiba, és csak néhány lépés választotta el ellenfelét a haláltól. Csak pár lépés… ha nem tenné meg, akkor talán…  
De elvetette a nevetséges gondolatot.  
Túl messzire ment el. Már nem fordulhatott vissza.  
Keze lejjebb siklott L arcáról, a fiú torkára. L megmerevedett.  
Egymás tekintetét kutatták.

Van más esély? Létezik másik befejezés?  
Nem lehet, hogy nekik csak ennyi jutott!  
A kéz továbbkúszott…

Egyszerre mozdultak egymás felé. Hevesen csókolóztak össze, minden gyengédség nélkül. Ez nem arról szólt. Széttépni, összezúzni, elpusztítani keserűségükkel a másikat: ez volt a céljuk.  
Fájdalmat okozni. Kétségbeesett dühüket a másikra zúdítani, mert a feszültséget, a pszichikai fájdalmat, a félelmet, az egész kibaszott helyzetet már nem voltak képesek elviselni. Karmolták, harapták egymást vadul. Ruháik cafatokban lógtak róluk. Szájukról vér csorgott, amíg nyelvükkel nem találkozott. Csókolózás közben marták véresre egymás ajkait.

Küzdöttek eszeveszetten. Magukkal és egymás ellen…

…mert egymásért nem tehették.  
Nem voltak erkölcsi vagy bármilyen más gátok és határok. Csak ők és ősi ösztöneik.  
Nem szeretkezés vagy szex volt, hanem erőszak, amit egymáson és önmagukon tettek.  
De ahogy közeledtek a csúcshoz, úgy törtek meg mind a ketten. Mintha dühük és félelmük megsemmisült volna abban az utolsó, végső fájdalmas mozdulatban, mely áttaszította őket a gyönyörbe.  
Csendesen ziháltak összefonódva. Nem tudtak mit mondani. Nem volt mit mondani.  
Mintha különös álomban lebegtek volna, és azt kívánták, sose ébredjenek fel.  
Mert pár pillanatig nem volt se Kira, se L, se távolság.  
Mert pár pillanatig ösztönlények módjára, durván szerették egymást, nem törődve azzal, hogyan magyarázzák később sebeiket.  
De a pillanat elmúlt.  
A valóság pedig maradt.  
Raitou hirtelen azt kívánta, bár ölték volna meg inkább egymást. Akkor nem kellene szembenézniük ezzel a pusztulásra kárhoztatott érzelemmel. Ezzel a keserű kötelékkel. Ezzel a reménytelen szerelemmel.  
De L-nek hamarosan vége. S talán utána érte is eljön majd a halál. Bár a Death Note tulajdonosaként esélye sem volt a halálban meglelt békére.

Miért kellett így alakulnia?

Felállt és elkezdte rendbe szedni magát. A detektív követte példáját.  
Valahonnan távolról, mintha egy harang hangja zúgott volna és eleredt az eső.

Owari


End file.
